Tempo
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Aquele minuto seria eterno. - Edward Centred - Presente para Ms. Cookie.


_**Tempo**_

_-_

_Aquele minuto seria eterno._

-

_Para Ms. Cookie._

_-_

Tudo ao seu redor parecia pequeno demais naquele lugar. As palavras não o alcançavam, não escutava vozes e não via nada além da escuridão que o cercava. Tentou mover os lábios, mas descobriu que estavam colados. Tentou caminhar e descobriu ser difícil demais apenas tentar.

_(Um segundo)_

Uma pequena luz, a fagulha de uma esperança, acendeu-se muito além de onde estava. Com esforço, conseguiu mover suas pernas naquela direção. Ouvia agora um barulho estranho e talvez fosse impressão sua, mas pareciam lamentos de pessoas mortas. _Mortas e esquecidas,_ pensou ele.

Enquanto caminhava na direção da fraca luz, notou que pinturas retratavam o desespero de pessoas que um dia lhe foram caras se desenhando a cada passo ressoado por aquele longo corredor.

_(Viu a guerra acontecendo em Ishbal e os Rockbell morrendo pelas mãos de Roy Mustang... o próprio Roy Mustang se destruindo aos poucos, sentindo muito pelos erros que havia cometido, mas nunca fazendo nada para que pudesse se redimir... a morte do tenente Hughes pelas mãos daqueles malditos homúnculos... Winry se lamentando por sua partida, por sua quase morte, pela morte de seus pais... seu irmãozinho sendo tragado por aquela porta, sua alma sendo levada, a dor de perder uma perna, um braço, uma mãe...)_

Todas essas imagens penetravam em sua mente, dilacerando-a com a força de uma tempestade. Quis parar de caminhar, mas uma força maior lhe dizia que devia seguir em frente, que devia alcançar aquela luz antes que fosse tarde demais para ele.

Pensou que com o tempo ficaria mais fácil, mas a luz jamais se aproximava, apenas se distanciava mais e mais não importando o quanto corresse para alcançá-la. Os pulmões ardiam quando caiu de joelhos no chão e sentia que não podia mais seguir em frente, que aquele fardo era pesado demais para carregar sozinho, que aquela culpa não era somente sua, mas também de, também de

_(Alphonse)_

ninguém, concluiu sua mente. Fora sua idéia mexer naqueles livros, trazer sua mãe de volta, relembrar do sorriso dela. Fora sua e apenas sua a idéia de ignorar as leis daquela alquimia proibida, juntar os ingredientes e,_ por favor,_ trazer Trisha Elric de volta à vida. Como se pudesse brincar de Deus, como se tivesse poder suficiente para isso.

_(vinte-e-três-segundos)_

Sua respiração se tornava lenta e descompassada e ele notou que seu coração também pesava. Levou a mão direita ao peito e, horror dos horrores, viu que o que tinha não era uma mão, mas um... um _pedaço de metal_ em forma de braço. Um _automail._ Só então reparou que o motivo para sua perna pesar tanto era porque também era feita daquele metal. Mas por quê? Por que isso estava acontecendo?

Notou a luz tão mais próxima e o barulho de algo. Um tic-tac incessante que ressoava em sua mente como uma maldição.

_(Você sabe, Edward_tic_, o que acontece_tac_ quando alguém_tic_ quebra as regras_tac_ da alquimia?_ Tac. _Sabe o que acontece_tic_ com alguém que tenta_tac_ trazer outra_tic_ pessoa_tac _de volta_tic_ à_tac_ vida?_ _Ela abre portas)_

E de repente viu-se parado diante de uma. Grande, tão grande que o fazia sentir-se pequeno – e, céus, todos sabiam o quanto ele odiava parecer assim – diante dela. E além disso, exalava poder e sabedoria. Sabedoria e poder. Não sabia ao certo em qual ordem, se é que havia uma ordem certa.

Mas ela estava lá à sua frente e de repente sentiu medo do que poderia haver atrás dela. Pois podia ser algo bom, mas também podia ser algo terrível. E embora algo o impulsionasse sempre para frente, ele insistia em ficar parado, porque estava _assustado_ com a possibilidade do que poderia acontecer se tentasse quebrar as regras mais uma vez.

"_Você gostaria de saber os segredos do mundo?"_

A voz ecoou em sua mente, reverberou em seu corpo e lhe trouxe a certeza de que, mesmo que quisesse, não poderia voltar atrás agora. Respirou fundo uma última vez pensando em sua mãe, em seu irmão, em Roy, em Winry, em Riza Hawkeye, em Hughes e em todas as pessoas com quem havia se envolvido ou não, porque de repente quando abriu a porta, todos esses nomes pareceram tão vagos, tão distantes...

_(cinqüenta-e-nove-segundos)_

Todo o peso, toda aquela sensação de culpa e desespero pareceu desaparecer quando atravessou aquela porta. E uma brisa sutil envolveu-lhe o corpo, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

"_O segredo do mundo é..."_

Em sua cama, empapado de suor, Edward Elric desperta vendo os olhos da armadura o encararem assustados.

"Ed? Está tudo bem?" Ele, Alphonse Elric ou o que restou dele, pergunta pronto para erguer-se e aproximar-se.

Edward olha em volta e tateia o criado mudo até achar seu relógio de alquimista. Olha a hora. O mesmo minuto, o mesmo segundo, como se o tempo não tivesse existido naquele universo paralelo.

"Sim, está. Volte a dormir, Al."

Alphonse o encara preocupado, mas concorda com a cabeça e os olhos luminosos se apagam. Edward vira para o lado, ainda encarando o tempo congelado e fecha os olhos, suspirando.

_(O relógio já havia parado há muito tempo)_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:**

Eu sempre achei que no dia que eu estreasse nesse fandom, seria com algo bem random envolvendo os homúnculos ou o Roy, nunca o Ed. Primeiro porque embora eu deseje – MUITO – fazer cosplay dele, eu nunca tinha parado pra pensar em algo com ele, não sei.

Daí esses dias eu li a fic da tia Cookie, Franksteins, o capítulo da Sloth e fui dormir. No dia seguinte, eu fui sair com os meus pais e eu peguei o meu relógio de alquimista, porque, cara, é muito style sair com ele de casa. O único problema é que eu comprei ele no último dia do Anime Friends e ele se recusa a pegar. Acho que é a bateria.

Enfim. Depois de muito encará-lo, tive essa idéia estranha, para essa fic estranha que não tem uma linha lógica de raciocínio. Ela foi inteiramente baseada no meu ódio de não ter um relógio de alquimista que funcione e saiu desta maneira. Quis dá-la à tia Cookie, porque... não interessa. Só quis e pronto.

Não sei se você vai gostar dessa insânia, mas espero que te agrade, titia!

E, bom, notem que o talento para títulos é coisa de família. Não, sério, tempo?! Eu poderia ter pensado em algo melhor. Talvez devesse ser 'Relógio de Alquimista' ou 'Minuto Eterno'. Tá, não, 'Tempo' está ótimo.

_**Reviews, eu quero!**_


End file.
